


Limbless

by QuiII



Category: Anthropomorfic, Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Amputation Kink, Amputee, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Depression, F/M, Fennec Fox, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hospitals, Red Fox, descriptive sex scene that I wrote in a car on a trip, spotted hyena, weird experimentation with a snout that you definitely didn't expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiII/pseuds/QuiII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This contains rather mature settings not suitable for younger viewers, though if you're one of those kids that's like 12 and already has a sex drive... Go for it~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limbless

Weakness is frustrating, but it seemed to have become my life. It almost didn't bother me that Rena had to help me out of the car and into one of the hospital wheelchairs. Almost. If I had to have anyone help me I would choose her.

 

It was early in the morning and no one was there, but I still had the urge to hide myself behind my coat and my tail. I felt shame in being unable to control my body; embarrassed that such a simple virus had come to this point, but there was no hiding my panting, drooling tongue. The fever still hadn't broken

 

The woman behind the desk - a brown dog - eyed me. Racism in dogs always irked me, but that time I had no energy to protest.

 

She managed to put on a kind face and ignore my species, "Welcome. How are you feeling?"

 

"Like shit," I managed to fit between breaths.

 

Rena swatted me lightly and shot me a glare, "He's had a fever for at least five days and has been breathing hard for three now. It started as a virus and we're both concerned it's something very serious so now we're here."

 

The woman looked between us and smoothed some fur on her snout, "I see. And movement issues, too, I take it? Is he on any medication? What is his name?"

 

It took a lot of effort for me to hold back a rebuke, "Finley Dueong, and yes, I was prescribed some antibiotics."

 

The dog blinked, "How do I spell that?"

 

"I don't fucking know, use your imagination."

 

"Finley!" Rena seemed ready to say more but held her tongue, "D-U-E-O-N-G."

 

"Thank you. Please wait over there," She waves to the right, "and a doctor will see you shortly."

 

"Thank you," Rena smiled and wheeled me over to the waiting area. She sat prettily in a chair, arranged her tail on her lap, and looked at me with a bemused grin and pointy ears threatening to flop, "Can you be any more brutish?"

 

If they weren't heavy as lead I'd have thrown up my hands, "She's the one who was looking at me funny," I paused for a few gasps, "I could see it in her eyes - 'damn fox, here to leech more taxpayer dollars.'"

 

She rolls her eyes, "We only had to deal with her for a few seconds. The least you can do is show a bit of respect and not give her - oh!" Her snout snapped to the left, "That was fast."

 

I used some of my last stores of energy to look. My eyebrows arched and tail stirred curiously, that was indeed fast. A man approached us, a golden retriever with a fine coat of fur. He was wearing all white.

 

"Are you the doctor, then, or...?" Rena asked.

 

"No, I'm your nurse," His grin says he gets that one a lot, "If you could follow me, the actual doctor will see you now."

 

I liked that guy. He seemed cool, and was nicely built. Not one of those juice-heads you see at a gym, but a nice slim, muscly look. I wonder what he looked like naked? Maybe I shouldn't be thinking about that, what with Rena being there, sitting next to me and holding my hand, but I can't help years of habit.

 

The doctor was a cute, spotted hyena. She entered the room with grace you'd be hard-pressed to find elsewhere and said, "Hey, I'm Thalia, and I'll be helping you today," She leaned against the cushioned table, "So you've got a fever, can't really move much, and generally feel like shit, yes?"

 

"Yes," I was lucking out - those people seemed so nice.

 

She adjusted her position and cocked an ear, "Do you have the medication you're on or need me to look that up?"

 

"No, we have it," Rena produced the bottle from her handbag and Thalia took it.

 

The intrigue was evident, "Done the prescription and no effect?"

 

"Nothing," I croaked, "I just feel worse."

 

"And you didn't think of talking to someone about that?"

 

I winced, "I figured - we figured - it would just take time, but then suddenly there was nothing left and nothing was getting better..."

 

Thalia just looked at me, "I'm going to have to be honest here - for all I know you could be septic right now, and then you'd be pretty well dead," She shook her head, "You've got to tell people when shit isn't doing what it's supposed to. People die that way."

 

Her concern made me feel guilty. I couldn't look at her, my eyes wandered instead around the room at the empty counters, the sink, her bare paws, "I'm sorry..."

 

"Don't apologise to me. Say sorry to yourself first, and then thank us for saving your life because right now we've got to get you checked in and figure out just how much damage has been done."

 

"Do... do you think I'm going to die?"

 

She looked at me with a softer face and genuine concern, "I don't know yet."

 

I was wheeled to a room and had to be transferred to the bed, and then Rena left to fill out some paperwork in my stead. It hurt in more way than one to just lie on that bed. I was helpless and it was painfully obvious. I felt scared and alone and a little embarrassed because I was too weak to move and Thalia needed a urine sample.

 

Then again... I whined softly at the idea of soft hands on my cock. It'd been so long - weeks because of that illness - and I felt pent up. I needed a release, some way to relax the need, but I wasn't sure I really wanted that to happen in a hospital.

 

Through it all Rena stayed. When they took blood she was there. When they dripped antibiotic after antibiotic into my veins, she was there. As I lay awake shivering and panting myself to sleep I did not worry, because I knew she would be there the next day. I knew I would not be left alone to die by the beep of a machine and the slow pain of drugs trickling into my blood.

 

After a few weeks of sponge baths, awful food, and nurses caring for everything I couldn't do myself, I could feel myself getting better. I could stay awake a little easier, breathe a little deeper, and felt less like a living sauna. Both Thalia and Rena were pleased with the improvements, but Thalia was concerned about the state of my body.

 

She told me every so often how lucky I was to be alive, because what was happening was multiple organ dysfunction syndrome brought on by my virus. She told me that... that my limbs had sustained too much tissue damage from my body keeping blood close to its core. That maybe, if I had dealt with this sooner, they would not have to amputate.

 

Rena was tearing up when the word surfaced, "No. You can't be serious, can you?"

 

Thalia closed her eyes, "I wish I didn't have to, but that virus did too much. Drugs are not miracles, cells are not immortal, and people are not perfect. It's better to lose a limb than a life, because life always goes on. I just wish it were only one and not four. The body can take a lot, but there is always a price for it."

 

"Can- is- can you not do something about it?"

 

She winced, "We could let Finley's limbs rot... I'm sorry, but there is nothing else we can do. Finley, do you have any thoughts?"

 

I was nearly crying. I sniffed back a few tears that trickled out anyway, "Just... no, I don't. I don't know what to think. But how much of my arm would have to go?" I can't lie, I had been noticing the strange numbness for a while now, but I had thought it was a side-effect or temporary.

 

"Just past the elbow on both, and just above the knee on your legs," She looked down and rubbed her arm, "It's as much as we can keep," Her tail was trying to wind its way around her leg - I could see it beneath the coat. I was a little surprised, I didn't realise she cared so much.

 

"And when would it happen?" My voice broke a little. It's hard to be strong.

 

"That's why I'm talking to you now. We'd like to have the operation tomorrow. Is that okay?"

 

That turned Rena into an absolute wreck. All the emotion she was holding back bursts free and she sobbed and cried and kept trying to get a "sorry" through the gasps.

 

"But," She sniffed, "But who will look after Finley? I have to work..."

 

"You could hire a social worker..." Thalia quickly trailed off.

 

"We can't afford that on one income," Rena wailed, "My pay alone is just barely enough to keep enough food on the table and the rent paid."

 

Thalia bit her lip, "Do you maybe have any family you could borrow money from?"

 

"I'm a fennec and Finley is a red, our families are dirt-poor," She sniffed again before continuing to whimper and wipe tears away.

 

"Hey, just... Maybe... Maybe just put it out of your head for now, okay? I promise we can work this out. Now you'll have to let me go, they need me back in the ER. It's just... weirdly nice to see you both," Thalia left us be with a final backward glance.

 

I let myself sink into the bed and sighed deeply. My world felt over, my life spent; all that was left was to live as a dependent until I died. It was like starting a story and then finding out someone tore out half the pages. Disappointment, anger, and grief came overflowing their banks, but I couldn't tread water anymore - I had no strength left.

 

Another doctor came and explained the operation. He was a salamander, easy for him to say it so lightheartedly. All he needed to do was grow back a limb, mine were gone for good. Of all the strange chances, he was the one who would be removing my life - sorry, my limbs.

 

On the morning of the operation I held my tail a last time, stroking it softly with my half-dead hands. There was no fear, only dread in my gut as they wheeled the bed to the operating room. There was nothing left to feel as they moved me to the operating table and I fell into the anaesthetic sleep.

 

The first greeting came from four large aches and a larger, more complete one in my entire body. The doctor before told me to expect something like this because the body does not enjoy being cut.

 

My eyes were heavy but I dragged them open anyway. The room was not empty, Rena slept soundly to the soft beeps of my heart. It made me smile to see her lazy form waiting for me. My island of happiness.

 

But now the more pressing concern. It had been eating away at me, and was the reason I forced myself to look at the world in the first place: I wanted to see what was left of my body. I could feel the angry stops where my limbs should be, but it is so much more difficult to move aside a sheet when all you have are stumps that shoot pain through your body. Eventually I gave up and lay still, content for the moment to watch Rena sleep.

 

"Hey, Rena. Wake up," My voice scratched and trembled, she did not hear me. Luckily, the door opened before I tried something stupid like shout.

 

The salamander walked in, "Ah, good, you're awake," He closed the door softly and approached the bed, "How do you feel? Sore, I imagine."

 

"Pained in more than one way," I croaked, "Would you move the sheets? I... I want to see myself."

 

The pity - the sickening pity, all for me - coloured his actions with hues of grey, "Of course."

 

He drew the sheets back and the first look didn't seem real. Bandages covered my stumps, it seemed like I was looking at a foreign body.

 

It must have been apparent on my face and in my tail, "The first look is the hardest, I hear. I... realise I am not the best one to offer reassurances, but my patients tell me it does get better."

 

I didn't want to hear it - how could he possibly understand how horrible it is to look upon your own broken body? Still, "Thank you," is all I said, because he didn't want to hear it either. Not knowing what else to say, he left me to my misery. At least I had my happiness sitting there. If only I could have gotten up to hold her, but even then I wouldn't want to disturb her rest.

 

Rest is all I could do while my stumps healed. Rena visited most days and Thalia even came many evenings and mornings. The salamander, who I now know as Sahib, checked on me twice a day.

 

Before I would have considered it unbearable to be fed and bathed, but there were many weeks before when I could hardly do anything, so it only seemed like a more final continuation. It still hurt my pride to be unable.

 

Sometimes they took me out of the room in a wheelchair and let me sit on a balcony outside to feel the wind in my fur. It's those times that were the best, and I always brought my tail up to hold it with my stumps. I was and still am thankful to still have my tail against all odds. Without it life would be just a little more unbearable.

 

The hardest thing was when they would change my clothes and bedpan. As the weeks fell my cock grew more restless, and, to my embarrassment, I could not even hide it from the staff. It was painfully apparent when they had to bathe me, because the way they did it, how gentle they were, was perfect. I sometimes wished they would just keep scrubbing and I could finally release, but they never did.

 

It took less time than expected for me to be healed enough to go home. Just as Rena brought me to the hospital in a wheelchair I left in one, wearing shorts and a t-shirt. I felt a little sad that I couldn't dress myself - Rena had to do that for me - but it felt good to be leaving that place. Thalia and Sahib said they would stop by and visit, and for that I was glad. Having people who knew me and understood what I was going through was at least one good thing in my life.

 

"So what now?" I asked Rena.

 

"Now... Now we get to learn how to do this," She smiled weakly, "I'm going to keep working but look for a job that pays more, and then I guess we'll figure it out."

 

We reached the car, and I said, "Can you just open the door and bring the chair close? I want to do something for myself for once."

 

She looks at me uneasily, "I don't know..." Her tail flicked.

 

"Trust me, I'm pretty sick of being able to do nothing."

 

"All right, then."

 

Looking at the actual thing, it seemed a little harder than I initially imagined. Being used to looking at the world with four working limbs, it never occurred to me that it might be difficult to do something like get into a car. Still, it was surprisingly a lot of fun to do and added a little dash of self-satisfaction to the day.

 

As Rena buckled my seat belt I licked her and said, "Thank you for letting me do that."

 

Her tail wagged and she smiled, then closed the door.

 

Unfortunately we did not get to keep the wheelchair, and could not afford one on our limited budget and low medical coverage. Rena had to carry me inside and up the two flights of stairs to our apartment. She had to put me down before opening the door, where I had to balance 'standing' against a wall.

 

Beyond that door awaited depression and loneliness. Since Rena had to work and we couldn't afford any sort of care, I was left to whittle away the endless hours. While it was nice to move around the house a little thanks to the stools Rena placed in some places, I quickly stopped caring about my limited mobility.

 

After one month of crushing loneliness and various failed attempts to remove my undergarments to at least pleasure myself that way, Thalia showed up. I heard Rena had given her a key, but had lost most of my hope that she would come. Still, there she was, standing sadly over me in jeans and a shirt that proclaimed "the cake is a lie."

 

"Hey Finley," She crouched down with an apologetic smile, "How are ya?"

 

My tail stirred a little, "Better now that you're here," I offered a weak smile that collapsed back to despair.

 

"I was a little lonely, too," She rubbed her arm, "My mother died last week and I sort of wanted a little company..." Thalia looked up, "I was deemed emotionally unfit for work and have to spend some time off. Not that I'm complaining, but I live on my own, and it's a little weird to not be busy all the time," She sat in the chair just beside my bed.

 

"Hey... do you think you could help me? Wearing clothes all the time is kind of annoying, could you help me out of my shirt?"

 

"Oh, sure."

 

She leaned over, grasped the bottom of my shirt, and pulled it over my head. For seemingly no reason, she ran her hand through my belly fur, "It's so soft... Rena takes good care of it," Her smile was warmer this time, "Oh...!"

 

My tail already begun to hide my erection, "Sorry, I- I mean this happens and I can't- wait, no... ugh, look, Rena hasn't had time lately and I can't get undressed enough to... um-"

 

Thalia silenced me with a finger and gave me a long, wet lick along the neck, "Shhhh, don't worry," She gave me another, smaller lick on the cheek and slipped a hand around my back to the base of my tail, "How long has it been?" She gave my crotch a gentle squeeze.

 

That got a little gasp out of me, "Too fucking long."

 

Her shirt came off in a fluid motion. She bent close, her breasts softly touching my chest, and whispered in my ear, "I guess I'll have to fix that, huh?"

 

With slow, calculated movements Thalia removed my shorts and then my underwear to free my dick at last. She grasped one of my stumps as she took off her pants, "You have a beautiful dick, I wonder how it tastes?"

 

A steady lick from base to tip made me shudder, and again when she slid it over her tongue into her mouth, then removed it, "Yes, you taste wonderful."

 

Finally her panties came off, "I hope it's okay, but I'll have to start on the top and work my way around. Quad amputees don't make it easy on a girl, I see. I've never had sex with an amputee before," She pauses, "Or perhaps you'd like a taste yourself?"

 

I only nodded.

 

She held me up by the neck so I could support myself with my stumps, and she worked her way over my body to my head, dragging her pussy over all my fur. I could feel pressure building in my cock already, it made me whimper.

 

The first lick made her tremble and the second quake. She moved her hand to the back of my head, "Take a deep breath and close your mouth, I want to try something."

 

Just as I did she shoved my snout into her vagina. My eyes went wide and she moaned softly, "Oh my god, why did I never try this before?" She pushed my face in a little deeper and I slithered my tongue out even farther, "Yesssss that's fantastic!" Thalia removed me from her pussy, "But that was for me, and now this is for you."

 

She wasted no time returning to my dick and lowered herself slowly onto it. Without speaking she put her hands on my sides and rolled us both over. My stumps just barely brushed the bed before she let my weight lower me onto her. We both whined as my cock slid deeper.

 

I found her tail with mine and wrapped around it before repositioning myself on my stumps. I pulled out a little and thrust in with a surge of pleasure. Thalia wrapped her hand around the base of my tail and helped me pull back and thrust in harder, faster, sending waves of contentment tingling through me from tip to tail. She was so loose, so aroused, so in sync with me...

 

We kept the accelerating rhythm of pull, thrust, whine and whimper, until I felt the pressure was too much, "I'm- I'm-"

 

"Don't you dare think about pulling out, Finley," Thalia panted, "I didn't go through all this just to miss the best part."

 

She pulled back and then shoved my cock in one last time. All the pent up lust in my dick burst free and I spilled my seed into her pussy, the waves of fiery passion flowing into her echoed back into me in bliss. I relaxed and lay on her, dick still inside, in heaven, as she fell into the throes of her own orgasm.

 

Thalia started stroking my back and I panted, "You have no idea how much I needed that."

 

Her laugh tingled through my body, "Believe me, I did. Rena knew you needed some cheering up. We've been talking a lot, meeting for coffee and such. She knew you needed something she was too exhausted to provide. She knew I was a bit down, too, so she suggested. I was hesitant at first, but wow do I not regret it," She gave the top of my head a lick.

 

She stopped stroking and hugged me tight, "I hope we can do more than just fuck each other in the future. Come on," She pushed me out and we both gasped, and she flipped me over so I flopped on my back, "Let's get cleaned up."

 

The shower ran cool through my fur as Thalia and I talked and she scrubbed me. She was so gentle, like Rena, and I even found myself being tucked into bed by her before she bid me a good night.

 

I lay awake for a while, staring at the ceiling, before rubbing one arm stump over the other. Life, it seems, is hindered by weakness, but love grows best when there is a reason to care.


End file.
